


Fate Has A Way

by CANDYCORE



Category: WITZ | We In The Zone (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, codscommissions, short and sweet, soulmate, soulmate with they/them pronouns, unnamed soulmate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CANDYCORE/pseuds/CANDYCORE
Summary: Kyeongheon meets his soulmate in...messy circumstances.
Relationships: kyeongheon/unnamed soulmate





	Fate Has A Way

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first commission! I hope everybody enjoys it!

Kyeongheon has never been a superstitious man. At least, that’s what he would say if somebody asked him. He never really bought into the idea of a “soulmate.” Sure, he’s found himself looking in the mirror, tracing the lines etched into his skin before. But does that mean he believes in any of it? No, not really. But life has a knack for surprising people.

“Hey! Earth to Kyeongheon!” Jason says, waving his hand in front of Kyeongheon’s face.

“Huh?” Kyeongheon replies, suddenly snapped out of his daze.

“I asked if you wanted to split some fries, but you didn’t even seem to notice I was talking,” Jason says, eyebrows furrowed.

“Sorry,” Kyeongheon mutters an apology to the other, taking the straw of his coffee in between his teeth. 

“Is everything okay? You’ve been doing that a lot lately,” Jason asks, dropping the menu onto the table. It’s not unlike him to worry about the other members, and Kyeongheon is usually thankful for how caring their leader is. Now, though, he doesn’t know how to explain what’s rushing through his head.

“It’s…a long story,” Kyeongheon says, running his finger along the rim of his glass.

“I’m all ears.”

“Have you heard that some people are born with marks of where their soulmate will first touch them? How it’s invisible to others, but you can see it?” Kyeongheon tries to explain everything in a way that won’t result in Jason laughing at him. 

“Yeah. I have one on my wrist. Why?” Jason says, the words practically making Kyeongheon choke on his coffee.

“You have one too? Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Kyeongheon asks once he regains his composure. 

“Never came up. What’s wrong with yours?” Jason deflects the question, returning the attention to Kyeongheon.

“Nothing is wrong with it. I don’t even know if I believe in it. It’s just…everywhere. There are marks across my chest, on the palms of my hands, down my legs, everywhere. They’ve been getting darker lately.” Kyeongheon runs his finger along one of the marks only visible to him, one that looks like a handprint wrapping around his forearm. 

“What’s wrong with that?” 

“Jason, why are they getting darker?” Kyeongheon yanks the sleeve of his sweater back down, covering up nearly every mark that splatters across his arms. 

“I heard somewhere it means that the time you meet them is getting closer, but I wouldn't think about it too much. Let fate take the reigns,” Jason says, seeming nonchalant about the entire process. 

Before Kyeongheon can respond to the older boy, their waitress comes back over. Kyeongheon finds himself deep in thought once again, muttering another apology to Jason when he zones back out. Jason pays the check for them, giving the waitress a charming smile. They get up to leave soon, Kyeongheon noticing what he did to the straw. The plastic utensil is bent at the top, bite marks covering it. New nervous habit, maybe.

As they walk along the sidewalks, Jason recalls the plot of a movie he watched recently. It’s a horror movie, but Kyeongheon can’t commit to the conversation enough to know the entire plot. He feels bad that he’s being a poor conversationalist, especially to Jason, but he can’t seem to get out of his own head. He can barely pull himself out of his own thoughts to look at his surroundings. 

He watches his shoes, the laces dragging along the sidewalk with each step his takes. He focuses on the way the plastic tip of each lace clicks against his shoes. He notices too late the other pair of shoes approaching quickly in his line of sight. Apparently, the other person didn’t notice either. The two collide, bringing them both to the ground. The cement digs into Kyeongheon’s back, and he’s pretty sure his elbow is bleeding. Somehow, his hands ended up resting on the other person’s back, their head placed against his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry!” A voice comes out from the person on top of him. He groans against the concrete, silently saying a thank you that he didn’t hit his head against the ground. He flicks his eyes back open.

“Are you okay?” The other person asks. Kyeongheon can feel them wrap their hand around one of his wrists. He strains his sight to see where they’re holding. Their fingers line up perfectly, covering up the marks that he’s spent hours contemplating. It’s practically like a puzzle, their fingers softly touching his skin. He brings his vision to the person on top of them, his hands still on their back. Kyeongheon’s mouth hangs open, the realization hitting him.

“Holy shit.” 


End file.
